Currently, firearms use a number of different sights to provide a shooter with better aim and higher precision. Most sights are permanently attached to the weapon they are modifying. Some sights are modular and can be removed through the use of a picatinny rail system or other similar attachment method. Presently, however, the prior art lacks a modular digital firearm sight that is durable and can withstand environmental conditions and containing the characteristics described herein. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a compact digital firearm sight incorporating a number of additional features improving a shooter's ability to aim.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,00,163 discloses a sight which uses a camera for taking pictures of a target proximate the instant at which a shot is fired from a weapon. The camera is integrated with the sight and faces forward to capture what the shooter is targeting. The present invention has more advanced modularity or other capabilities such as night vision or the ability to take a picture of a target at a distance or to track shots taken. Another similar device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,661 but only takes an image upon the pull of a trigger. The present invention does not require the pull of the trigger nor does it only face forward.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,297,173 is directed to a modular weapon display system which can include an accessory mount interface for attaching accessories such as thermal sight systems, rotating left and right camera systems, video display systems, quick changing power supplies, optical scopes, tactical flashlights, vertically extending handgrips, or other weapon-mounted accessories. However, the present invention does not require any accessory, such as thermal sight systems or camera systems, to be mounted separately as they part of the unit.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and methods and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the firearm sight art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a small, compact, and lightweight detachable sight for ease of use.
Another object of this invention is provide a sight having motion sensing capabilities to alert a shooter of peripheral threats.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sight with polarized lenses to provide better aiming capabilities.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sight with heat and night vision capabilities to alert a shooter of threats and to provide better aiming capabilities.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sight with a pivoting camera and telescopic camera that allows an optical zoom with a field of view having a distance of 1000 yards or more with 60× optical zoom or better.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sight with facial recognition capabilities.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sight with laser sight or red dot sight capabilities.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sight that can be powered either through lithium ion batteries (or other similar physical batteries) or solar power.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sight that can be quickly detached and used independently on other rifles and devices.
Another object of this invention is to provide a removable, low-profile sight to provide a high-powered light and laser for low-light situations.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sight further comprising a removable device from the main unit that has a camera, motion sensor, light and laser to assist with staying on target for use with pistols.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of this invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.